


XXII.

by IfIWouldDoThat



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [22]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Es ist lang, – es ist lang ...wann – weiß ich gar nimmer zu sagen ...eine Glocke klang, eine Lerche sang –und ein Herz hat so selig geschlagen.Der Himmel so blank überm Jungwaldhang,der Flieder hat Blüten getragen, –und im Sonntagskleide ein Mädchen, schlank,das Auge voll staunender Fragen ...Es ist lang, – es ist lang ...





	XXII.

„Der Sommer schien sich ewig hinzuziehen und alle lebten wie in einer Trance, vom Alltag freudetrunken. Wenn die Vögel sangen, dann freute man sich dieser alltäglichen Dinge. Jedes Mal, wenn die Sonne aufging, dann spürte man das Glück eines neuen Tages.

Nur halt Johann mal wieder nicht."

Friedrich schrieb das so in sein Notizbuch und lachte leise in sich hinein. Johanns notorisch schlechte Laune war nicht nur ein Streitpunkt zwischen den beiden, sondern auch oft der Kern eines Witzes. Johann lachte dann meistens nicht, aber Friedrich fands trotzdem lustig.

Solche Passagen über Johanns berühmte Launenhaftigkeit befanden sich viele in seinem Büchlein und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es Johann niemals in die Hände fallen würde. Sonst hätte er sicher keinen Tag mehr zu leben. Zum Glück war das bisher noch nicht passiert und Friedrich freute sich weiterhin still an seinen eigenen Witzen.

Die größte Ironie fand er persönlich ja darin, dass er überhaupt erst durch Johanns schlechte Laune auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war. Er hatte ihn schon öfter im Kaffee gesehen, aber erst als der Mann voll schlechter Laune rausstürmen wollte, schaute Friedrich sich ihn genauer an. Und dann war Johann nicht in Wut gegangen, sondern in zermürbender Scham. Als Johann wiedergekommen war, hatten sie ein bisschen mehr geredet, eins war zum anderen gekommen und dann waren sie auf einem Date.

Eines musste man seinem festen Freund aber anrechnen: Er bemühte sich sein Temperament in Zaum zu halten. Das wusste Friedrich und wenn er mal ehrlich war, dann war das auch alles, was für ihn zählte. Denn er war nie wirklich das Ziel von Johanns schlechter Laune, allzu oft war es Johann selbst. Friedrich wusste mit alldem umzugehen und deshalb passten sie sehr gut zueinander.

Sie konnten sich auf allen Ebenen fordern und begegnen, es war wie aus dem Himmel gefallen. Friedrich könnte nicht glücklicher sein.

„Fritz?"

„Hm?"

Sie waren gerade zuhause und lagen zusammen auf dem Sofa.  Beide hatten etwas zum Schreiben bei sich und sie schufen aus dem Nichts. Das fand Friedrich so faszinierend.

„Was schreibst du gerade?"

Friedrich schaute auf sein Notizbuch runter und entschied sich, Johann den letzten Satz vorzuenthalten.

„Über den ewigen Sommer. Klingt irgendwie voll seltsam, wenn man das so sagt."

„Ziemlich episch. Aber so fake episch, weißt du?"

„Hm."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie wieder, dann fing Johann abermals an zu reden: „Das klingt jetzt total schnulzig, aber manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, dass unsere Beziehung auch wie ein ewiger Sommer ist. Natürlich hat alles seine Höhen und Tiefen, aber es wirkt doch alles so viel sonniger mit dir."

Friedrich war zutiefst berührt, um die Schnulzigkeit des Momentes aber abzuwenden gab er nur ein kindisches „Aaaaaaaaaaaw" zurück.

Johann pikste ihm mit seinen Zehen vorwurfsvoll in die Seite und Friedrich lachte laut. Das war ja wirklich fast wie ein ewiger Sommer.


End file.
